Race to Rescue Christmas
Race to Rescue Christmas is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode debuts the Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation. Synopsis When Poisandra steals Santa's computer after being denied presents, it's up to the Rangers to get it back before Christmas is canceled. All the while, Chase tries to make it home for the holidays. Plot Santa is hosting children in an outdoor gondola, finding out what they want for Christmas, when Poisandra and Curio push their way through the line. Poisandra takes a seat on Santa's lap and reveals her rather long list to Santa. Santa has one of his elves check his computer station, which shows some clips of her being evil and declares her naughty. Incensed at the news that she won't get any presents, she calls in Wrench and some Vivix to steal the computer. At the cafe, the Rangers and Kendall have just finished a Christmas Eve dinner, when Chase arrives. Kendall tells him his flight is soon, but he wanted to give the Rangers their presents. But before they can open them, their Dino Coms ring. It's obviously not Kendall, so they answer them to receive an emergency call from Santa, alerting them to the stolen computer. Without it, Santa says, he cannot determine which kids are naughty and nice, so Christmas would be cancelled. The Rangers run to start the search, with Chase nervous that he could miss his flight. At Chase's home in New Zealand, the news breaks on TV that Santa's computer has been stolen and Christmas could be cancelled. Chase's sister Chloe tells her mother that she's not worried about presents from Santa, because she's getting the only thing she wants; her brother to come home and visit. Wrench and Poisandra take the computer to a nearby train yard, where Wrench is told he's naughty as well. Poisandra hits on the idea of watching the Rangers' clips and getting a clue to where their secret base is, so they could go and take the Energems. Meanwhile, the Rangers are hunting them down, Koda leading with his ability to smell things in the air before just seeing Curio standing guard. The villains nearly see the base's entrance during Tyler's clips, but the Rangers arrive and they hide. The Rangers chase them outside, where the villains retreat and leave a single Spikeball to face the Rangers. Tyler destroys it with the Dino Blade Blaster Final Strike. "Santa Sledge" fires the Magna Beam, and the Rangers summon their zords. At first they use Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Ankylo Formation, but then return to Tri-Stego Formation, as Ivan requests the Ankylo Zord, forming Ptera Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation for the first time. Ivan uses the Hammer Punch, and the Dino Charge Megazord uses Stego Sword Final Slash to finish the Spikeball. However, it's too late for Chase to make his flight home. In New Zealand, Chase's Mom informs Chloe of this, with a frustrated Chloe knowing Chase's common excuse, "he has to work." In the Dino Lab, Chase is devastated that he cannot make it home for Christmas like he promised. However, Santa slides down into the lab, thanking the Rangers for getting the computer back and saving Christmas. He also informs Chase that New Zealand is his last stop and asks if he wants a ride. Chase joyously accepts, and as the two leave, Tyler realizes they never opened his gift. They do so, and realize that they are seven pieces (the 5 other Rangers, Keeper, and Kendall) of a photo puzzle, forming a picture of them all that says MERRY CHRISTMAS. In New Zealand, Chase enters his home and hugs a delighted Chloe. He thanks Santa as he sees his sleigh flying past the Moon out the window. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice *John Sumner - Santa Claus *Mila Simmons - Chloe Randall *Beth Kayes - Mrs. Randall *Joseph Wycoff - Reporter Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex (Battle Mode), Anklyo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Dino Drive, Stego (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *When Koda activates Dino Steel, his entire body is mirrored. *When Chase is sitting at the table when he believes he will not be able to make it home, the Purple Energem is shown with the chargers in the background. However, as this episode takes place after Wishing For A Hero, the Energem should be in Sledge's possession. **Tho it is possible that this special takes place before that episode. *Riley is still seen and still works at Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, despite he went there only for the summer. **It could be asumed that Riley decided to stay after summer to commit with his Ranger duties. Notes *An inmate with the head of Dumbell Bot and the body of Knight Bot was seen in background as a prisoner on Sledge's ship. *In this episode, Poisandra displays a far more greedier and darker personality then she did originally in the series, while previously she was shown to be selfish but kind at the same time, in this episode however, she steals Santa's computer station which almost ruined Christmas as well as cause Chase to miss his trip to New Zeland, acts far more meaner to Wrench, almost came close to finding the Rangers' base and even went as far as to push a Spikeball in the Rangers' view so that she could escape. *Excluding the Spikeball, this is the only holiday-theme Dino Charge episode with no outlaw monster to fight the Rangers. *This is the first time Sledge only makes a cameo appearance in this episode. *It was originally believed that this would be the last episode of the season to air. However, when the Nick TV schedules for November were revealed, this episode was moved up a week to December 5th. It's assumed that the finale episode, One More Energem, will air the following week. *This is the first episode to air in Belgium before anywhere else. *This episode is similar to the Halloween Special, as both episodes are made up of clips and debut a configuration with the Ptera Charge Megazord. *John Sumner, who plays Santa Claus in this episode, also played Fresno Bob in Power Rangers RPM. *Despite the fact that the show takes place in America, the steam locomotive in the shed where Poisandra, Curio, and Wrench has a New Zealand-esque design. This can be attributed to the fact that the show has been shot in New Zealand since Ninja Storm. *It was also first time seeing Sledge wearing a Santa hat while firing the Magna Beam. See Also (Mecha and ending fight Footage) References Category:Christmas Specials